Unknown Hero
by Danae Daughter of Apollo
Summary: A mortal human is blessed my some of the gods and is converted to a demi-god with powerful abilities. what happens when she joins percy on his adventures and will she inturupt pery's and annabeth's relationship?
1. Prologue

**Unknown Hero- Prologue**

**(disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters execpt for the ones i created.) **

As I stepped into the water I heard music buzzing in my ear. I was violins and flutes it was soft and pretty, it was clam. It didn't bother me that I was hearing it what bothered me was where it was coming from. I was the only one on the beach in the middle of the night, not only that the music seem to come from every direction. "This couldn't be possible." I thought to my self, " I just need to get some sleep" and as soon as I stepped out of the water the music stopped. "its just a coincidence" I stepped back in and it started again. I stepped in and out of the water a couple of times before I realized what was happening to me. It didn't seem strange to me, actually, I was amused my two passions were mixed!

I had enough for one night so I went back to my hotel room to pack. We'd been on vacation for two weeks and we were going to New York to move into out new apartment.

It was just me and my mom I never knew my dad and I didn't really care. I didn't really have a strong bond with my mom so I didn't bother to ask. I moved every two years since I started school, I never knew why I just didn't stay anything because if I ever said anything my mom would get mad and we'd get into nasty fights, I had to learn the hard way.

"Where do you want me to put this box?" I was irritated that my mom made me do all the hard work while all she did was bring up a chair and watch me do all the hard work.

"Is it your stuff?"

"yeah….."

" I don't care all your stuff is useless just like you I'm tired of living with you-you worthle-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I dropped everything and started running out the door.

" Don't you run away from me! Come back!" that was the last time I talked to her. I was tired of her constant yelling at me, telling me that I was a mistake and worthless and etc.

I ran as fast as I could I wanted to get away from her as much as I ran out the door I bumped into a boy knocking him stuff when flying everywhere.

"I so sorry let me get that for you" I collected his things and gave them to him as he got up.

"Its ok I do it a lot too, hehe. Are you moving in or just visiting?"

" I'm just visiting. Do you live here?"

" Yeah, yes I do. I'm Percy by the way" Then he looked at me like he realized who I was, he dropped his things again and before he could pick them all up I left. I was no use getting attached to someone when your not going to see them again.

Ps:its my first Fanfiction so gimmie a u like tell me, if u didn't dont hate just act like u didn't read it at all. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1-Unknown Hero

"_**A unknown hero blessed by the gods**_

_**Shall make a decision that will change all odds**_

_**A great role they will partake in the war**_

_**New powers shall be born"**_

Its been a week since I left home and so far I've been getting by ok but I'm running out of money. I have about five dollars left and I've got to make them last until I get a job.

I never really thought how hard it would be to live in the streets but let me tell you it nothing like you would imagen. Some of the homless peopl are nice, but some are just plain rude and mean but I guess that what happens to you when your out here for such a long time. I've been staying at the park because it seems like a safer place than the alleys in the Bronxs or in Harlem. But I think I need to find an even safer place because it feels like some one has been watching me ever since I ran into percy.I was so scared I was a 15 year old living on the streets with a lot of creepy old guys and hookers.

Everyday I walked the streets trying to find a job. I went anywhere and everywhere. I was running out of options on what to do to get money, lucky I met an elderly woman who was willing to pay me as long as I did chores aroung her house. Which were pretty easy to do. I had to walk her dog, wash the dishes and vaccum. I did all of that for $100 a week I was lucky I met a rich women. The only problem with this was that since I wasn't old enough to own a bank account I had to carry the money on me and since I still lived on the streets I was afriad of getting mugged. It seemed like with every day I walked the streets some one was following me everywhere I went. And everytime I turned around I didn't see one or any thing, it was driving me mad.

One Friday afternoon I had finished the chores later than I had planned so I to walk to the park as the sun was coming down, and it was coming down fast. As I walked down 35th avenue I somehow took a wrong turn and was walking down an a dark alley. When I realized where I was I hear footsteps. I looked from the corner of my eye and sure enough there was a tall muscular fuiger following me, so I picked up my speed hoping that this alley wasn't a dead end and it lead to some place where I was safe.

The alley seem to never end and I was getting worried because the guy was creeping me out. I started picking up my speed every minute. Befor I even knew it I was running and the guy was always behind me.

Finally the alley lead out onto a street and I started sprinting for the closest open building. The problem was that almost nothing was open anymore it was late and it seemed like all the streets were abandoned and that seemed very weird considering I was some how on 33rd and 4th . As I walked another block I saw the Empire state building open. I ran as fast as I could, anything to get away from the creep! But he was on my tail but it seemed like he was slowing down when I finally reached the doors I ran past security and striaght to the elevaitor. Fortunatly and oddly they didn't try to stop me and the elevaitor was already open, as if it were waiting for me. When I got in I pressed the button for the 103rd floor and I waited as I rode up in silence. It was taking an awfuly long time so I looked up to see what floor we were on and it said 50 but it wasn't going up it was just there.

"Great, just great. It was just my luck to get suck on the 50th floor and no one around to hear me!"

I tried pressing all theses buttons to see if the elevaitor would move but nothing worked. I tried pressing the emergency button but it didn't work. I didn't need to panic so I decided to sit down and try to stay as calm as possible. After sometime I fell asleep but when I woke up again the elevaitor was still at 50 but there seemed to be a glowing button. I looked like and upside down horseshoe I wasn't sure I'd seen that befor but if it was going to get me out I was going to press it.

At first I pressed it but nothing happened, great another usless button. Then out of nowhere it felt like I was on a rocket shooting upward at 100 miles per hour. It stopped abruptly and with a _bing_ the door opened to a world I never knew.

.


End file.
